Troubled Paradise
by ilovehimsohewillneverknow
Summary: When Rachel has to go to a new school full of celebrity brats, she couldn't feel more lost. Her stepsister Quinn starts dating the best friend Finn, the son of the most famous people in Hollywood. Seems like Rachel's the only one who could care less.
1. Welcome to Paradise

**A/N: NEW STORY ALERT! SO IVE BEEN WANTING TO DO THIS ONE FOR A WHILE! DON'T WORRY UPDATING 'SUMMER NIGHTS' AND 'RUNNING' TOMORROW! :D SO PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE YOUR FEED BACK! I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK OF IT! ENJOY! AND REVIEW! :D**

When my Dad told me we were moving to Los Angeles California, my first thought was great, new kid at school. But now looking at all the students of my new private school… I was definitely not in Lima anymore. They were all dressed in the nicest clothes, drove the coolest cars, and were all distractingly beautiful. Which made me stand out like a sore thumb. Standing there, I looked down at my appearance in comparison to the students of Laguna Prep, I looked like an over grown five year old who escaped the day care center. I loved my style, but my step sister Quinn made sure I knew I looked like a toddler.

Nine years ago, our parents got married, making us step sisters. I have one full sister, Rebecca, she is ten. As well as Quinn, her sister Charlie was fourteen. At first we didn't like each other at all, it was battle of the sisters. But now, Quinn is my best friend, and I'm hers. She is a year older than me, a senior (lucky.) and Charlie is now a freshman.

My dad is a writer. A struggling one at that. He writes novels from suspense, mysteries, horror, to pretty much everything except romance. My step mom Lindy, is the new principal of Laguna Prep, hence why we moved and can afford to attend there.

It's hard living in a house with five other people, especially for my dad, being the only guy and all. If we aren't having dinner together then he is hiding in his office. Except now since moving to LA where everything is much more expensive, we had to down size from out six bedroom house to a three bedroom. We all had to say goodbye to privacy and start sharing everything.

Dad lost his study space and us girls had to share our rooms. Quinn and I, and Charlie and Becca. It wasn't as bad as it seemed. Maybe because I don't have to worry about Quinn stealing any clothes or going through any of my things. We have a respect for each other and trust each other more than anyone else.

Charlie waved to us as she walked to her locker sown the freshman hall leaving Quinn and I walking silently down the hall of perfect peers.

"I should go. My English class is on the other side of the school.." I turn the map of the school. "I think."

Quinn smiles shyly. "Okay good luck Rach."

I smile nervously back at her. "Wait for me at lunch?"

She nods and turns down the hall and disappears into the see of students. I turns to walk forward where my face slams into a metal locker. I mumble an 'oww' and rub my cheek where it hit my face.

"Geese! Watch where your going!" the Latina rolls her eyes and flips her long, beautiful, black hair.

"Tana!" The blonde next to her rolls her eyes. "Are you alright?"

I look up to see she is talking to me. I nod lamely and look back down. "Brit! Why are you acting like it's our fault? He she over here ran into _my _locker. If anything she should be apologizing to me!"

"Really?" The blonde, who I assume is named Brittany, says obviously not amused.

I smile shyly and start down the hall to where I think my class is. "Hey wait up!" I turned to see the blonde walking towards me as fast as her red heels would let her. "Sorry about Santana. She can be…"

"Unpleasant?" I mutter softly. I look up to see her smile.

"I was gonna say a bitch, but yours is nicer." I smile back at the spunky blonde. "What class do you have now?"

"English with…umm.." I look at my schedule. "Mrs. Terry."

Her face lit up and she looped our arms. "Me too! Sit by me?"

I nodded. "Yeah sure."

"It's Brittany by the way. But everyone calls be Britt. Or Britt's." I smile and shake her hand.

"Rachel Berry… and people call me Rachel… or Rach." I giggled as she nodded like I was serious about it.

"Well I'm gonna call you Berry." We turn down a hall that was lined with huge windows so we could see the beautiful outside scenery.

"Berry? Why?" No ones ever called me Berry before. Well unless they were making fun of me.

"Because it fits you. Your small, dress like your innocent, which probably means you're a virgin, and your ass is shaped like a nice ripe berry."

I didn't know how to respond to that. I don't know whether to be flattered, appalled, or offended. "Thank you?"

We walked into the classroom and sat farthest to the back. We passed notes the entire time during class. Definitely not like me, my father would be livid for wasting my education, but it was one class. On the first day of school.

Before I knew it it was lunch time and I was scanning the cafeteria for Quinn. I saw her standing in the corner alone, biting her lip. I walked up to her, dodging people as I went. "Hey!"

She turned to me and smiled. "Hi!" She smiled and started walking to the lunch line. "How's it going so far?"

"Good." I said as I grabbed a tray. "I made a friend… kind of."

She turned and smiled. "That's great Rach!"

I nodded and looked around the room again when my eyes landed on a tall figure. He was beautiful. Messy brown hair, beautiful brown eyes, muscular frame. I swallowed hard as I made eye contact with him. He stared for a second and then looked away annoyed and stalked off, lunch and soda in hand. I furrow my brow in confusion. Was it a crime to look at someone?

We made our way through the line where they had just about every kind of food. I found being a vegan was so much easier living in a place like LA where more than two people were actual vegans. I looked down at Quinn's plate to see a tiny little salad and a water.

"That's all your getting? Did you not see the chocolate dipped bacon? That's like your favorite food in the world!" She just shrugs and pays for our meals.

"I'm just not that hungry. Nerves ya know?" I eye her carefully as we walk outside to find a place to sit.

"Hey Quinn! Over here!" I look over to see a mohawked guy sitting at a table alone waving us over.

And now it all made sense. Quinn didn't like to eat a lot in front of boys. Especially ones she liked. She says it's a total turn off for a guy to see a girl stuffing her face.

We walked over to the guy who was actually quite good looking. "Hi, Noah!" Quinn cooed at the muscular teen.

"I told you to call me Puck!" He smiled. "Noah sounds so wimpy!" She giggles flirtatiously and I roll my eyes. "Want to sit with me?"

Quinn nodded and took a seat next to him and I across the couple. "Thanks. We didn't know where we were gonna sit!" Puck smiled at me and turned back to Quinn. "Puck, this is my sister Rachel."

I smile and shake his hand. "Hi, it's nice to meet you." He smiles back.

"You too… you are sisters?" We both nod at him. "You don't look like sisters.

"Oh were step sisters. Our parents married like nine years ago." Quinn explained as I opened my vegan pasta.

"Oh that's cool." Puck smiles at Quinn and takes a bite of his burger. Quinn smiles back before ducking her head down blushing. "Oh hey Finn!"

I turn to see that same tall, extremely good looking guy from before walking towards us. "Hey Puck." I make eye contact with him and he rolled his eyes. I look down at my food feeling like an idiot, biting my lip. He sighs loudly setting his lunch down next to me and plopping down.

Did I do something to this Finn guy to make him give me such a cold shoulder? "Finn, this is Quinn and her sister Rachel. Ladies this is my best bud Finn Hudson."

"It's nice to meet you Finn." Quinn said from across the table. He just nodded in response.

I decided not to attempt to be friendly because obviously he has problems. I take a few bites of my pasta, Quinn and Puck are talking animatedly. I sneak a few peeks at Finn, but he is just looking off into the distance.

"Finny!" I hear being called over my shoulder while I hear Finn murmur a 'Lord save me."

I look back to see the rude latina from earlier and the my new 'friend' Brittany walking towards us. "Santana! How many times do I have to tell you not to call him that!"

The annoyingly gorgeous latina flips her hair mumbling a whatever and puts her purse in between Finn and I. She looks at me like I'm an idiot. "Excuse you."

I scoot down enough for both Santana and Brit to sit, putting me at the end of the table. "Don't let her bother you. She is just a psycho bitch." Puck said from across the table.

Santana placed her hand over her heart and made an 'aww' noise. "I love you to big brother!"

So his sister was satans spawn? Great. "Oh this is your sister?" Quinn said from across the table. Smiling shyly, reaching across the table. "I'm Quinn Fabray."

The latina looks at her hand. "So Finn how was it!"

Quinn takes her hand back, flushing pink with embarrassment. Puck pats her shoulder, smiling apologetically. I smile at her as well when she looks up at me.

"It was fine." Finn said in a bored monotone voice.

"Fine? Finn you spent the entire summer in Monte Carlo! I highly doubt it was fine!" Brittany raised her hand shouting Finn's name.

"Did you get to see him!"

"What are you talking about Britt's?" Brit rolled her eyes.

"Monte of coarse!" Puck laughed along with Quinn and I tried to hide the smile on my lips.

"Brit… no he didn't" Santana said then turning back to Finn. "So what did you do out there?"

"I went to some museums, cathedrals, ya know tourist things." That really caught my attention because I loved museums. Something about the history and being able to see it for yourself not just from a book.

Santana laughed. "Lame."

"What museums did you go to? Did you see the Monaco Cathedral? I heard its amazing!" Everyone at the table turned and looked at me like I had four eyes.

"She is kind of a history nut." Quinn says as everyone starts going back to what they were doing. I look over to see Finn staring at me. He doesn't look annoyed or anything… he just looks… there.

I go back to my pasta and just listen to everyone's conversations; Quinn and Puck having the usual, I just met you tell me your life story conversation. And Santana was talking about how amazing her summer was to Finn who, if I can tell didn't give a rats ass.

"Finn your mothers Oscar winner Carole Hudson, and your telling me you didn't go to any celeb parties or anything?" I looked over at Finn who was looking down at the table in front of him. I can't believe _this _is Carole Hudson's son. She seems so nice, you'd think she'd raise her son not to be some I'm to good for you, celebrity brat. Maybe I'm judging to soon but from what I can see, he has the worst impression record ever.

The bell rings a while later and I get up tossing my trash into the proper recycle bins and walking back over to the table. "What class do you have next Berry?"

I look up to see Brit waiting with Puck and Quinn, Finn and Santana long gone. "I have Creative Writing with Mr.… Shuester?"

"Oh I know where that class is ill take you over there!" We say our goodbyes to Quinn and Puck and make our way through the school to my class. "You must be super smart. Being in Creative Writing and an English class."

"If you knew my father you'd understand! Besides I love to write." I giggle and thank her for walking me to class. I choose a seat in the back because, surprisingly the front seats seemed to be all taken.

I sit at a desk and open my pink binder labeled 'History' and grab a pink gel pen waiting for the class to begin. "Excuse me? Is it okay if I sit here?" I look over to see a very attractive boy with curly brown hair that seemed to fall in pretty blue eyes. He smiled as I shook my head no, his smile was warm and welcoming, forcing me to smile back.

"Jesse St. James." I looked over to see him still smiling at me.

"Excuse me?" He lets out laugh that make me flush red from embarrassment. This boy was so charming it was a little ridiculous.

"That's my name." I smile and nod murmuring a hi. I swear I've embarrassed myself more today than I have in my entire life combined. "I'm sorry but I don't know your name."

I smile. "You don't?" I shake my head. "I'm sad that you don't remember me."

His smile widened. "Ya know I thought you looked familiar." He tapped his finger on his chin in thought. "I got it! Are you a long lost cousin of mine?"

I smiled at him. "You remember!" I laugh and reach my hand over to him. "I'm Rachel."

He took my hand, shaking it. "Well Rachel, you got a last name?"

"It's Berry, Rachel Berry." He smiles again.

"Nice to meet you Rachel Berry." I smile and look forward to see Finn walking into the class room. I made the mistake of making eye contact with him again, but this time I looked away before he could make me feel like an idiot again. And with that all the girls fought over the seats surrounding the one he chose to sit in. Wow. Now I understood why he was annoyed at my staring earlier. He must be annoyed with all the female attention he is getting.

Mr. Shuester eventually made his way into class, greeting us all with a big smile and promises of a great year.

"Now this first semester we are solely working on studying other authors and they're tourniquets. Then next semester it's all about you and your writing."

He talked about his expectations for us this year and he is glad to be able to help us through our 'journey to the writing promise lands.' whatever that means.

"So when you think of… stars, what is the first thing that comes to mind?" He looks around the room and looks at a red head girl. "Trish?"

"Umm… movie stars!" I don't know if they notice they're doing it but they all looked in Finn's direction.

"Okay nice. How about you Dave?" I look over to see a hulking jock, who barely fits into his seat.

"What the other team is gonna see on Friday after I lay them out!" All the boys in the room wearing letterman's jackets whistled and hollered. Well everyone except for Finn.

Mr. Shuester claps. "Alright, nice on Dave!" He looks around the room. "Any takers."

I raise my hand.

He smiles to see someone participate. "You must be Rachel Berry! Welcome to Laguna Prep." I nodded and smiled shyly as everyone in the room eyed me. "So whatcha got?"

"I actually know a quote if that's alright?" He smiled brightly.

"Awesome! Let hear it!" I looked around at the students and back at our teacher.

"For my part I know nothing with any certainty, but the sight of the stars makes me dream." I smile shyly as I finish.

"Great Rachel! Now does anyone know who said that quote?" Mr. Shuster said while passing back and forth in front of the room.

"Why don't you just ask her?" I look over to see Santana sitting with a nail file, look as bored as ever.

"I wanted to see if anyone else knew it." Santana rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Vincent Van Gogh" Everyone looks over to Finn who is still looking straight ahead.

"Excellent Finn! Yes it was in fact Mr. Van Gogh. A very talented and wise man." I smile a little to myself. He knows art and like museums. From what I know about him, we have much in common.

Class ends and I say goodbye to Jesse and start walking out of class but I stop and turn towards Finn who is just getting out of his seat. "You know art?"

He looks up at me surprised. "Umm yeah I guess." he grabs his white binder and starts to walk out of the class room but stops before he leaves the room. "and yeah I did see the Monaco Cathedral. It was amazing." and then he was gone.

I smile to myself as I walk out of the school to meet my sisters by the freshman hall. Maybe Finn isn't just a stuck up celebrity brat. Maybe he has a different side to him, which I intend to find. Smiling triumphantly I walk through the halls of my new troubled paradise.

**A/N: SO.. WHATCHA THINK? DO YOU LIKE IT SO FAR? I KNOW PRETTY LAME FIRST CHAPTER BUT BARE WITH ME! IT'LL GET BETTER! OH YEAH AND REVIEW! THAT'D BE GREAT! MUCH LOVE AND HAPPY THANKSGIVING FOR THOSE WHO CELEBRATE IT! :D**


	2. Who Says Coloring Is For Babies?

**A/N: AND HERE IS THE NEXT INSTALLMENT! THIS ONE ISN'T ALL THAT EXCITING BUT THE NEXT ONE WITHH HAVE A BUNCH OF TWISTS AND TURNS! :D SO ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET THAT REVIEW BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM! ;D**

After Charlie finally decided to grace us with her presence, we walked to our family car. We had two cars total but the truck was on the fritz at the moment, so that left our good ol blue Volvo. I loved this car. It wasn't new but it was nice. Not nearly as nice as every other car in the parking lot but, but it gets us from point a to point b.

Charlie and I stop on the side of the car, waiting for Quinn to unlock the doors. I lean closer to Char and she smells like smoke, cigarette smoke.

"Charlie Ann Fabray, is that cigarette smoke I smell on you! Have you been smoking!"

Charlie rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. "Cool it grandma! I didn't smoke anything… my friends did."

I shake my head. Leave it to Charlie to befriend bad influences. "I swear if I catch you smoking-"

"Yeah yeah yeah! Whatever Rachel." She reaches into her purse to grab her phone when I see a pack of cigarettes.

I reach and quickly snatch the carton from her purse. "What the hell are you doing with cigarettes if you aren't smoking them?"

"I'm holding them for a friend." She reaches to grab the box but I move it away.

"Now why on earth would someone give you their cigarettes just to hold?" She puts her hands on her hips and scowls.

I'm about to start yelling at her further more until I feel someone watching me. I turn and see Finn Hudson in one of the nicest trucks I've ever seen, starring at me. He turns away and speeds off. I groan.

"Can I have those back now?" I look back to my sister and laugh.

"Yeah right after you ask mom and dad." And with that I throw them to the ground and stomp on them making sure they are all broken.

"Rachel! God you are the worst sister ever!" She opens the car door, throwing her self into the car and slamming the door shut behind her.

I roll my eyes and climb in the front seat. "You babies done fighting now?" Quinn said snapping her phone shut.

I smile. "Who are you texting?"

She smiles. "No one." I laugh

"Uh-huh, sure." she blushes and puts the car in reverse and begins driving.

"Actually would you wanna go get a burger with Puck and some of his friends?" I turn and look to see if she is serious, she is.

"Firstly, you know I don't eat meat!" She rolls her eyes.

"There are more than just burgers there!"

"and secondly, we have Charlie and still have to pick up Rebecca!" Charlie leans in between the two front seats.

"I wanna go!" I turn and look at her. "Aww come on Rachel! Stop being a Debbie downer!"

I sigh. "Fine, but we eat and then we head home, deal!" Charlie screams a yes and falls back into her seat.

"Awesome!" Quinn's smile is unmistakable. She really likes this guy and if he makes her this happy I'll suffer through an hour with his Neanderthal friends. I hope Finn won't be there with the way he looked at me a little while ago. But then again, maybe we can talk about his trip to the Monaco Cathedral! I smile to myself as I watch the scenery pass by as we drive towards the burger joint.

After picking up Becca we arrived at this fifties diner. I grabbed my little sisters hand and followed Quinn and Charlie inside. We come to a stop in front of a table that has just Puck and Finn sitting across from each other. Quinn slides in next to Puck and before I can sit next to Finn, Charlie slides in next to him. I roll my eyes, she would. I sit Becca next to Charlie and I sit next to Quinn.

The waitress comes over to ask us for our orders. "Actually can we get more time? They just got here." Puck says to the older woman.

She nods and is about to leave. "Actually can we get two kid coloring menus?" I ask.

She nods and walks off. Charlie groans. "Rachel, I'm fourteen years old! I don't need a kids menu anymore!"

"Good cause it's not for you. It's for me." I smile at Becca who giggles.

"You're going to color? You're almost seventeen and your going to color?" She turns to Finn. "and my parents think I'm the baby."

"Well its better than listening to your attempt to flirt with someone you have never even met." The waitress comes back over with the menus and crayons.

Becca is full out laughing and Charlie flushes red, muttering a whatever. I look over at Finn who is looking at me, a small smile on his lips. I look back to my coloring sheet trying my hardest not to look back up at him.

Home life, as I suspect, is very different in normal families. I assume in normal families, they allow cell phones in the house… not in ours. Once your in the door, it gets turned off and in the basket. Lindy hates cell phones and says, 'If you need to use the phone use the house phone.' I also assume normal families watch TV. We get a four hour tv time limit for the entire week, so use it wisely. My dad enforced this one. He says, 'TV is just here to brain wash us all. Stop being lazy and read a book.' Lucky for me I love to read.

My family is anything but normal but I love it. I don't feel like I'm missing out on the family time other families do. Were close knit and I wouldn't have it any other way.

The next day at school was much smoother. Britt saved me a spot in English and and even a spot at lunch. Quinn was far to into Puck to notice my existence and you should be proud, I haven't even looked Finn's way all day!…until now.

The bell rang for lunch to be over and I walked to recycle my trash like always when I turn and Finn is standing there, staring down at me. "Do you need something?"

I chose the 'I don't care' approach. I don't want to seem all fan girly, but I don't want to be a bitch either. "Um… do you smoke?"

I scrunch my face in confusion. "No. Why would you think that?" I start walking back to the table to grab my things.

"Well yesterday… I saw you… like giving your little sister cigarettes." I look up at him. He looks serious and kind of worried.

"Oh no! I was taking them from her. She is hanging with these kids who apparently smoke and asked her to 'hold their cigarettes for them'". I look up at him and he nods once and holds the eye contact. "I guess you missed the part where I threw them on the ground and stomped on them." I smile and start walking inside.

"Yeah… I guess." He falls in step with me and we walk to class together. Neither one of us saying a word.

I walk straight to my desk at the back of the class room. Jesse is already there smiling at me. "Why hello Rachel Berry!"

I laugh. "Hi Jesse." I sit down and open my notebook. "How are you today?"

"Good… now." I look over at him, he has a dopey grin on his face.

"Good." I smile and Mr. Shuester walks into the classroom.

"Hey guys and gals!" He tosses his bag in the chair behind his desk and rubs his hands together smiling widely. "So today I want you to write a quick piece on how you spent your summer. Now it cant be 'I sat on the couch and watched tv.' Be creative! Even if you did sit around all summer, make it unique, memorable!" He starts walking up and down the aisles. "You can write it in poem form, whatever your imagination holds! It can be no longer than ten sentences, and you only have ten minutes because everyone is going to read theirs to the class!" The class groans as he laughs. "I know I'm a pain in the ass! So ten minutes, ten sentences, summer, go!"

Everyone starts talking with others around them, but I grab my favorite pink pen and start in on mine. I decided to do a poem. It's different, interesting, and easy as hell. I look over at Jesse to see him staring. Most people would then look away, but he didn't. I'm learning that Jesse is a really intense guy! Not sure whether its good or bad, but definitely intense! I look back at my paper and finish up my poem.

The ten minutes fly's by and before I know it students are picked at random and are reading about their summers. Santana is up now.

"Shoe's, Bag's, Purses, and clothes. So many to choose from. Eenie, meanie, miney, moe, I hate to see anyone of them go. So I shrug saying 'what the hell'. I holler to the cashier 'wrap them all up!" I'm taking these all home." The class claps, especially the girls, and Santana sit's flipping her gorgeous locks.

"Very nice Santana! I'm guessing, and this is just a wild guess, that you spent your summer shopping?"

"Duh Mr. Shue!" The class giggles and Mr. Shuester calls on the next student.

The bell rings after everyone's finished with there 'poems', leaving time to just hang out. I'm walking out of the class, laughing at something Jesse was saying, when I feel a strong hang gently grab my arm.

"Uh, Rachel, can I talk to you for a second?" I look up to see Finn. He looks pissed. I look back over a t Jesse, still smiling.

"Um, sure. I'll see you later Jesse." He nods and walks off into the hall way.

We start walking, but he hasn't said anything. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"You're friends with Jesse?" I look over at him, but he is looking straight ahead.

"Yeah, I guess so." It's quite again.

"I don't think you should be friends with him." I stop in the hall.

"Wait what?" He stops and turns around towards me.

"I said I thi-"

"No I heard you… but why?" He sticks his hands into his front pockets.

"Because… you just shouldn't okay?" I furrow my brow.

"Well your gonna have to give a better reason than that!" He sighs and looks passed me.

I look behind me to see Santana and Brittany looking at us… well Santana was scowling. I look back at him.

"Just… never mind." And then he was pushing his way down the hall. I shake off the weird feeling I had and walk towards Britt and Santana.

"Hey guys." Britt smiles and says hi, looping my arm with hers as we walk down the hall.

"What were you and Finn talking about?" I look over and Santana has her arms crossed and a look on her face.

"Um… nothing. He just said I shouldn't hang with Jesse… but he didn't say why." Santana laughs.

"St. James?" I nod. "Yeah well hanging with Jesse is like social suicide!" I roll my eyes. Like I care what others thought of me.

"And why is that Santana?" She scuffs.

"Because he is a total creep! Do you not get the creeper vibe from him?" "well I try not to judge people without knowing them so.. No I don't." She mutters a whatever and the rest of the walk to class is silent.

After school I was walking to 'the meeting spot' when Brittany stopped me.

"Hey Rachel, what are you doing tonight?" She is smiling a million watt smile.

"Um… I'm not sure, Why what's up?" She jumps up and down clapping.

"Awesome! Cause your going to a party with me!" my eyes open wide with shock.

"Oh Britt, I don't know if I can.." She smiles and shakes her head.

"Nope, I talked to Quinn. Puck invited her like two days ago and she already ok'd it with the parentals!" Quinn was planning on going without me? Figures. New boyfriend, no need for me anymore.

I put on a fake smile. "Great! I'll be there!"

"Yay!" She kisses my cheek and skips off down the hall way. I sigh and march towards the meeting place.

"Will you just calm down?" We are currently in the car driving home and I'm yelling at my so called sister who 'forgot' to mention this party to my because she was too 'busy'!

"I just don't understand why you didn't just tell me!" She sighs.

"Honestly? I didn't think you'd be into it." She looks sorry, but I'm still hurt that she didn't tell me.

"Since Rachel doesn't wanna go, can I?" Charlie asks from the back seat.

"Hell no! Now sit back and put your seatbelt on!" Quinn shouts.

Charlie mutters a 'fine' and does as she's told. "I'm in."

Quinn looks over at me. "What?"

"I said, I'm in… I'll go." Quinn squeals.

"Yes!" She does this little car dance as we sit at the red light. "You still mad?"

"No… to be honest I wasn't all that upset about it. I just wanted to see you beg for forgiveness!" She opens her mouth in shock.

"Bitch!" I laugh.

"Hey, Language!" Becca shouts from the back seat. "Virgin ears back here!"

Quinn covers her mouth with one hand. "Opps sorry Becky!"

She groans. "For the last time, it's Rebecca or Becca! Becky is so childish!"

Quinn smiles. "Oh, I'm sorry! Won't happen again!"

"Good!" Becca says from the back seat and I smile at her, she slimes back.

"MOM!" Charlie says stomping around the kitchen, following her while she cleans up after dinner. "It's SOO not fair that Quinn and Rachel get to go to a party, and I can't go to my friends house!"

Quinn and I smile while we finish up the dishes. "Sorry Charlie, but I said no and that's final."

Charlie groans and stomps up the stairs yelling about how unfair it is and how much Quinn and I suck.

"I need a bubble bath!" My step mom says before kissing both our cheeks and heading up to her room.

"Okay, time to get ready! Puck will be here in like an hour!" I nod and we walk up the stairs and to our room.

We hear Charlie trying to bribe Dad to convince Mom to let her go. It doesn't work. I change out of my school clothes and into my favorite pink skirt and white cardigan, paired with knee highs and flats. I smile in the mirror and turn to a frowning Quinn.

"What's wrong?" She shakes her beautiful blonde hair. She is wearing a pretty white dress and these cute heels.

"Your entire outfit!" I roll my eyes. Here we go. "Here. Put these on!"

She tosses me a pair of jeans. "Jeans? Are you kidding?"

"No." I groan and does as she says.

She picks out a tight black t-shirt, which is actually really cute. I throw on my pink and black Nikes. And throw a few curls in my hair.

"Here let me." She grabs the mascara from my hand and starts applying eye liner (which I never wear) and more mascara then necessary. She messes with my hair, teasing and hair spraying, and whatever else she was doing. "Perfect!"

She is smiling brightly at me. I'm a little scared to look in the mirror. I turn and I'm completely shocked. "wow"

"I know right! If you dressed like this everyday… you'd be one hot commodity!" I roll my eyes.

I was certain I was going to look like some tramp but I don't. Just the right amount of makeup, tight clothes but not overly tight. Long brown hair that is falling off my shoulders. I'll admit it, I look pretty hot!

The doorbell rings and Quinn squeals. "He's here!" She checks her self in the mirror one last time before pulling me down the stairs behind her.

I think letting our mom answer the door was the biggest mistake we could possibly make. For starters, she was in her pajamas! PAJAMAS! When we get down stairs, she is giving them hugs… not handshakes like normal parents, hugs! Then she try's to offer them some tea or coffee… like were stay here or something. THEN, Charlie see's they brought a limo, and of coarse since Finn's mom is the celebrity, my mother thinks he brought it, he didn't, it's Puck parents. Charlie tries climbing in the limo to 'check it out', but Quinn drags her and I drag our mom back inside, yelling 'stay' ( like they are dogs or something) and rushing back outside and into the limo before they can come back outside.

"Sorry about that, our family can get a little crazy sometimes." Quinn says to everyone in the limo. (Puck, Brittany, Finn, Santana, Quinn and I).

"Oh no worries! They are funny" Puck says, putting his arm around her shoulder. I'm sitting next to Puck and Quinn and Brittany is sitting next to Santana who is snuggling up to Finn. He looks annoyed. I feel bad for him… but then again-

"Alright so who is ready to party!" Puck yells and everyone yells with him except me… and Finn.

I make the mistake to make eye contact with Finn, but instead of the, annoyed, get out of my life, I hate you all, look that I normally get, he looks at me like he wants me to save him.

Sorry Finny boy, I'm not gonna let you ruin my night. Looks like your just going to have to suffer. I smile and start talking to Brittany.

**A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU THINK! PLEASE LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS AND SUGGESTIONS! THEY ARE MUCH APPRETIATED! :D**

**NEXT UP…. PARTYY TIMEE! WOO HOOO!**


	3. Who's Hustling Who?

**A/N: HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU ENJOY! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

We arrive at this huge house- no I wouldn't even call it a house. I'd call it a mini mansion! He all hop out of the limo and walk in. Quinn and Puck are long gone my the time I get to the front door.

"Do you want anything to drink?" I look up to see Finn waiting for my answer.

"Anything alcoholic!" I turn to see Santana, clinging to his side.

Finn looks back to me. "Anything for you?"

"Umm… a soda?" He nods and walks off. Santana whips a small compact mirror out of her purse and applies some lip gloss to her already glossy lips.

"So what, the principals daughter doesn't drink or what?" She snapped her compact shut and looked at me with judgmental eyes.

"No, I don't." She scuffs.

"Why? Will mommy ground you?" She says in a mocking tone.

"Well, yeah probably, but that's not why I don't… I just don't see the point." Finn walks back over, handing Santana a beer and she stares at it.

"What is this?" I look up at Finn and he looks at the cold can.

"A beer?" Santana scowls and folds her arms over her chest.

"I don't drink beer." Finn just stares at her.

"Well this is all they have so take it or leave it." She groans and grabs the can from Finn, popping the top and starts chugging.

I stare at her wide eyed as she finishes off the can, crushing it and tossing it at Finn. "Alright Britt's lets go dance!" She turns to Finn after grabbing Brittany's hand. "You better save a dance for me!"

She winks and starts off towards the make shift dance floor. After she is out of ear shot before muttering a 'not likely'. I giggle as I take sip of the diet cola he handed me. "I hope that is okay."

I look up at him confused. He nods his head towards the drink in my hand. "Oh, yeah. It's fine. So what is there to do at a party besides get trashed, hook up and make any and all mistakes possible?"

He chuckles and nods his head in the opposite direction. "Come on"

He starts walking away but I stay put. He turns around to see I haven't moved. "You coming or what?"

I bite my lip. "Where are you going?"

"Just trust me." He stands there watching me. In that moment I actually trust him, weird.

I walk up to him. "Lead the way." He turns and starts walking, me following close behind.

We take the stairs down to the basement. Dodging dancing and tipsy bodies, I almost got taken out by a hulking guy in a letterman's jacket. Finn pulled me out of the way so I didn't get crushed. I murmured a thank you and he just kept walking. I tripped over a couple making out on the floor, clinging to Finn's side. I got some nasty looks from the pair on the floor, but I mean really? On the floor in the middle of a hallway? What did you expect? Finn grabs my hand and pulls me behind him.

My breath hitches at the contact but I just hold on tighter. We step out into a huge open basement. There is a huge flat screen TV set up on one end of the room, with seats and all that. On the other side there is a pool table, a ping pong table, and an air hockey table.

"You play pool?" I look up at him. I know I should tell him that my father is an excellent pool player and has thought me all he knows, but I feel like having a little fun with him.

"Not well." I chuckle a little bit.

"Would you like to play?" I look over to see there is already people playing.

"Yeah, but it looks occupied." He nods and walks over to the boys around the table.

"Hey guys, when you are done, my friend and I would like to play." The boys look at each other before putting their pool sticks down and telling Finn they were done anyways. They walk away and I walk up to Finn who is setting up a new game.

"Is it always like that?" He looks up at me for a moment before looking back down.

"Is what always like that?" I pick a pool stick and walk over to the opposite side of him.

"Do people always just… give you everything you want?" He stops. Leaning on his hands, which are placed on the side of the table.

"Yes." He grabs a pool stick and turns back to me. "But that doesn't mean I take everything."

I nod. "You ready?"

"Yeah… I think we should make this interesting." I tilt my head in confusion. "Loser has to sit next to Santana on the ride back to your place."

I laugh. "Deal!" We shake on it, and once again my breath hitches at our contact.

He lets go of my hand quickly looking down. "You can break." I nod and go to the other side of the table. "I should warn you I'm pretty good at pool."

I aim my pool stick at the cue ball and look up at him. "So what you are setting me up for failure?"

He shrugs, a small smile on his lips. "Yeah pretty much."

I smile as I look back down at the colorful pool balls. I wind back and hit the cue ball as hard as I can.

Sinking two solids I smile and place a hand on my hip. "I guess that makes me solids?" I look up at him. His mouth open in surprise. "And its my turn again, what do ya know?"

I end up sinking three more solids before it's his turn. "You hustled me didn't you?"

I shrug, a smile on my lips. "Beginners luck?"

He scuff and chuckles. "Yeah right." He sinks a stripe and moves to another side. "How'd you lean to play?"

"My dad was a bit of a pool shark back in his day. If we aren't talking school and books, we are playing pool… or we did. We had to get rid of our table." He scratches and mutters 'shit'.

"I hope you like Santana, because you're gonna be sitting next to a hammered one later!" I giggle as I sink another ball.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. The game aint over yet sweetheart." I walk to the other side of the table.

"Sweetheart huh? I think I've struck a nerve." I say as I hit the cue ball, which hit's the solid purple in to the hole.

I stand up and smile. "I can believe I'm getting hustled right now." He smiles.

"What? Not used to getting you ass kicked by a girl?" I walk over right next to him.

He stares down into my eyes, and I up into his. We stand there for a moment before I interrupt our moment. "Excuse me, I need to stand here."

He looks down and sees the cue ball right by where he is standing. "Oh sorry." He backs up a few step.

I bend over, positioning my pool stick. "Ya know… if I sink this eight ball-"

"You win and I'm screwed?" I hit the ball and knock the eight ball into its pocket.

"Exactly." I smile and stick out my hand for him to shake. "Good game." He grabs my hand and we shake hands. "I has fun schooling you in pool."

He smiles, still holding my hand. "Yo, Hudson!"

He drops my hand and looks over to see Puck waving him over. "I'll be right back."

I nod and he walks over to Puck. The talk for a second, Finn groaning and following Puck upstairs.

I hoist myself up on the pool table and swing my legs, picking at the pink nail polish in my fingers.

"Well if it isn't my long lost cousin, Rachel Berry." I look up to see Jesse leaning up against the wall.

He pushes off the wall and walks over to me. "Jesse, what are you doing here?"

I give him a hug after hopping down. "Oh you know party crashing!"

I laugh. "I didn't think you were into 'partying'."

"Oh I'm not. I just came because I figured you would be here." He smiles his charming smile and I drop my head and blush.

"Well I am…" He jerks his head at the stairs.

"Wanna go grab something to drink?" I nod and follow him upstairs.

Upstairs is _crazy_. I remember why I was downstairs in the first place. I see Finn talking to a bunch of guys and he turns and looks at me for a second before telling the guys something. All the jocks walk over to Jesse and I.

"Yo, St. Jack ass!" A tall buff jock, the owner of the house says. "Time to go."

Jesse just smiles. "What? There's no plus ones these days?"

"Not when that plus one is you!" Puck almost growls at him.

I look at Finn and he is just glaring at Jesse. "Whatever this party is lame anyways." Jesse looks at me. "I guess Ill see you at school?"

I look at Finn and back to Jesse. "Actually, can I maybe get a ride home?"

Jesse smiles wide, and if I wasn't furious at Finn for kicking my friend out, I'd be kind of creeped out. "Of coarse."

He drapes and arm over my shoulders and turns the group of guys. "Thanks for having me guys, great party."

I look at Finn, and instead of Jesse, he is glaring at me. I look down and let Jesse lead me outside.

We are walking outside and Jesse is talking about _something_ but my mind is too busy thinking about the way Finn looked at me.

"Rachel, wait!" I turn and see Finn jogging up to us.

"Hi Finny! What can we do for you?" Jesse says besides me.

"Shut it James. I need to talk to Rachel." We stand there, silent. "ALONE!"

Finn shouts and Jesse raises his hands in surrender. "I'll go get the car and be right back."

I nod and he jogs off. "What do you want Finn?"

"What are you doing hanging out with him?" I furrow my brow at him.

"Jesse is my friend." He runs a hand threw his hair in frustration.

"Jesse is a bad dude!" I scuff, rolling my eyes.

"Right! Says the guy who got him thrown out of a party for no reason!" I cross my arms over my chest.

I didn't mean to get this upset, but I cant help it! He irks me! "Will you at least tell your sister you're leaving?"

He looks defeated. Like he doesn't want to fight, so I nod. "If Jesse comes before I'm back, tell him I'll be right back."

He nods and I run inside in search for my sister Quinn.

Finding her was surprisingly easy. She was sitting next to Puck on the couch in the living room. "QUINN!"

I try hollering over the music. She smiles at me. "HI! HAVING FUN?"

I nod. "I'M TIRED SO I'M GETTING A RIDE FROM A FRIEND OKAY?"

Puck whispers something in her ear and she starts laughing. "QUINN!"

"Yeah okay I'll see you at home." She says while still giggling at what puck said.

I roll my eyes as I push my way back out of the party. Finn is standing by the road, hands in his pockets.

"Did he come yet?" Finn looks up at me.

"He left." It's quite.

"Why? What did you do!" he looks at the ground.

"Nothing." He kicks at the rocks on the sidewalk. "You shouldn't be friends with him… he's a bad guy."

"Oh really?" Who does he think he is telling me who I can and who I can not date? "Since when are you aloud to tell me who to be friends with!" I toss my hands in the air in frustration. "And if anyone is a bad guy here it's you! Kicking innocent people out for no reason at all!"

He sighs. "Will you just come back inside?"

I cross my arms. "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"FINE! Since you want to go home so badly, I'll get everyone together and we'll leave!"

"FINE!" I shout back and he marches up towards the house, leaving me outside, alone and pissed.

The drive home is…annoying. On one hand we have Quinn and Puck making out and he other we have Santana trying to get Finn's attention.

I refuse to look at him. So I focus on the scenery flashing by just out side the car window.

As soon as we pull up the our house, leap out of the limo and into my house, running up to my room.

I hear the limo drive off and then Charlie's questions to Quinn about how it was. She usefully dodges them and is closing the door to our room.

She sighs happily. "What an amazing night! I had the best time!"

"Well that makes one of us." I jump in my bed, not even bothering to change into some pajamas.

"You wanna talk about it?" She sits on the edge of my bed.

"Why are guys so stupid!" She laughs.

"I wish I knew!" She smoothes down my hair. "What's wrong?"

"Finn got my friend Jesse kicked out of the party, _just_ because he doesn't like him!"

"Yeah Puck said Jesse was a bad guy… and honestly he is kind of creepy looking." She looks at me and I can tell she is being honest.

"Well he isn't!" I didn't want to mention how I got the creeper vibe, I want to prove to Finn that he isn't what he thinks. I groan, pulling my covers over my head. "I hate Finn."

She giggles. "Well he likes you."

I peek my head out. "What are you talking about?"

"Well.. According to Puck, he's never seen him look at anyone the way he does with you… and honestly, I think so too."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah that look is hatred."

"Okay whatever you say Rachel." Quinn pats my shoulder and gets up and walks into our bathroom and shuts the door.

Finn doesn't like me. And I don't like him. Jesse is not a creep. Finn is just an asshole.

I wonder how long I'll keep telling myself this until I accept the truth?

**A/N2: SO, WHAT DID YOU THINK? LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITSISUM, AND IDEAS IN THE REVIEW! :D**


End file.
